Dark Academy
by elfwand
Summary: harry leaves to go to dark acdemy to learn how to defeate lord voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

D.A.R.K ACADEMY

End of year five

Harry was standing outside the headmasters office waiting until two when he Ron and Hermione were supposed to meet him. Just half a minute before two they finally started to go up to his office. When they got there they found that there was also a taller shadowy man.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, headmaster Dumbledore why are we here? Dumbledore finally answered. Harry will have to fight the dark lord Voldemort and so he has been offered a place at a very elight school to help train and get rid of Voldemort. If he can pass the entry test that is, wait yelled the man. Riddle isn't really a dark person. He never declared to the dark and he is definitely NOT one of the twelve dark lords!

Dumbledore looked surprised and asked him to explain. Plus then why does he call himself one?

The dark ruling is very precise. It is on power and family background. We have a king who makes the final decisions and he is the most important person in our community. He has one heir. At birth he/she is blessed by all the spices and she/he becomes one of them. They are born knowing all the dark spells/ potions and everything else. The schooling is used to help access the core and politics and everything she was born not knowing.

Our current king is Damien Riscon the third and his heir is Lilly Riscon.

There are twelve lords who advise the king.

All dark people/creatures must swear to the dark and promise to uphold it.

Now onto the acceptance exam for harry

If the two of you want you may do it also but I doubt you will get in.

If your paper turns yellow you may not come if it turns blue you are in if it turns green you will be excepted at ages 17-19 red you will be excepted at age 20-22 and if it turns purple you could come for a wekk when you are 22 and try to earn one of the two wildcard spots

First Ronald you may go, just take a bit of blood and put it on this piece of paper.

I'm sorry it turned yellow

Hermione your turn

Good it is light red I will be glad for you to come at age 22

Harry your turn

GOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow that's a shocker!

Well I will have to explain that to you later in private as this is very ………………………. Surprising

Thank you here is your list I will see you soon

Later

Harry was sitting in the common room

Trying to think about what had happened that day.

He looked at the letter for the thousandths time that day

_**Mr potter**_

_**Congratulations on being excepted into our school. It is very prestigious and we expect that you will keep up or else…………………..**_

_**Enclosed is a list of what subjects you will be allowed to take and why your test turned out gold.**_

_**You may take**_

_**Death magic**_

_**Soul magic**_

_**Potions **_

_**Charms **_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**You must **_

_**Languages of major importance**_

_**(vampire, werewolf elf vela) and there cultures **_

_**you must. take advanced dark arts and most likely the black arts**_

_**there are also available**_

_**healing **_

_**sports**_

_**other languages **_

_**of less importance**_

_**cultures of beings not on the council**_

_**about demigods**_

_**Mr. potter**_

_**To be a lord you must have tremendous raw power. **_

_**The gold means that you will be the next human lord.**_

_**Currently you status is **_

_**that you are the heir to the lordship of the human seat in the great council.**_

_**Very nice if you are pulling rank on somebody.**_

_**Also you may take a class for elements as you have the potential to be an ice elemnle. **_

_**Danana jihjuih **_

_**( head of staff)**_

_**This letter will act as a portkey.**_

Harry was shocked but quickly recovered. It would be an interesting few years he thought to himself as the portkey whisked him away. __


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

All the seventh years at Hogwarts were gathered into the transfiguration class room because Dumbledore wanted to speak to them.

He entered quietly and looked more nevus then normal. He began to talk everyone became very shocked as he explained that they were being given a very good opportunity to train and become more powerful.

They would leave the next day and could only pack one backpack and were advised to pack the things written on the board. He then gestured to the board. The next day a man would come from the school to explain things to you and tell you some rules.

The next day

When all the seventh years had come in Dumbledore introduced a man wearing all black and said

To get a good idea of how our society works

The dark ruling is very precise. It is on power and family background. We have a king who makes the final decisions and he is the most important person in our community. He has one heir. At birth he/she is blessed by all the spices and she/he becomes one of them. They are born knowing all the dark spells/ potions and everything else. The schooling is used to help access the core and politics and everything she was born not knowing.

Our current king is Damien Robert Edward Harrison Aaron Riscon the third and his heir is Lilly Anne Dana Samara Riscon.

There are twelve lords who advise the king.

All dark people/creatures must swear to the dark and promise to uphold it.

When you arrive you will be introduced to the lords heirs and if they think you are important they might actually talk to you. But I doubt it.

Rules

1 always respect the lord king or any of their heirs

2 when dealing with anyone be careful they are almost certainly higher up then you and can and might kill you

3 come to classes on time

4 don't tattle get revenge

5 don't insult anyone because they might kill you

6 do what ever older/ better/ more powerful students say for you to do

For you that is everyone

That is it

Tomorrow you leave

The next day they had all come down to the entrance hall. There they were directed outside were a long stretch limo was waiting.

When they got to the school they were told that they would have a tour meet the lords and get there schedules.

For the tour they were led around what appeared to be a giant castle.

There tour guide didn't look like she wanted to be there. She wouldn't explain anything to them and pretended like they were dirt or something.

They were shown the armory, classrooms, dorms which were given by rank ( age of admission), and were they would eat.

Then they went to a room were they would got to get there supplies. They were told that they would get the worst quality stuff because they were of no importance.

Then they went to go to meet the lords. Even Malloy was looked scared.

Then they were there, everyone was looking very scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Then the doors opened and they entered.

Hermione's POV

I was very scared to meet the lords. They were probably very powerful. I had been doing research and I found that the human and elf lords are the most important because elfs represent the elves, dwarves and goblins. The human lord represents humans, werewolves, vampires and centaurs. The rest only represent themselves.

I don't know what I thought the lords heirs would be like but I didn't think that would look so …normal. But then we had a huge shock. They were siting aroung a table and looked like they were discussing something realy important. They were arguing, most of them against a girl and a boy. The boy looked like Harry but with a lot more power. Our tour guide announced us. "my lords, the guests from Britten". "Guests, theys are the lords heirs. Iren Rejuh the heir of elves Harry potter the heir of humans werewolves and vampires Timothy Yugoslviate heir of dwarves, Dafiny heir of the goblins and Ian Dippion heir of centaurs.

We were all in shock! How could _harry_ be the heir? Most of us were better students then him. I thought that all he could do well was flying.

Everyone was chatting about the fact that harry was a lord. Our guide was looking very nervous because we were talking and quickly herded us away.

We were then taken to go talk to the person who would look after us while we were there.

They would help us get settled and find places, but only if we were nice.

Then we had creature and powers test. This would tell us if we had any creature blood that was dormant or any special powers that need training.

Only five of us got anthing!

Draco: week battle magic

Daphne : spell making

Ron : strategy

Lavender : low affinity to charms

Me: black magic

When everyone heard that I think that everyone was shocked. I know I was. Isn't black magic supposed to be a myth, and the ones who don't think it's a myth think that it's a darker version of dark magic.

I doubt Ron will ever talk to me again.

Then our head/guide person said to one of her assistance to take to the lords heirs to get special training. As I left the room I could here Ron yelling after me, " your no longer my friend you evil witch!".

I was shocked. I didn't think that Ron would shout it out in front of the whole year like that! How could he! Well at least I knew he wouldn't pretend to be my friend and desert me!


End file.
